


Missing You (Finn Balor/Bayley)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Hell Hath No Fury Like A Pissed Off Demon King, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: Finn's been nothing short of a disaster since Bayley broke up with him. Seth and Dean try to cheer him up and fail miserably. Meanwhile, Sasha and Alexa are trying to convince Bayley to take Finn back. This ends about as well as you think it will.





	Missing You (Finn Balor/Bayley)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from Missing You by Green Day. I know, you were expecting Barisi. I'm sorry, I'm not feeling it today. I was feeling a little froggy yesterday. And now, today, I feel like death. My head is pounding, my throat is sore, and my nose is stuffed up. To make things even better, I'm running on zero sleep right now. But, I wanted to put something up. So, I did this.

SAILOOOOOOOO

(Ignore this, it's the start of the song XD Song fic starting in three, two, one)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Waking up, feeling naked  
In my clothes  
Inside a room that's vacant

Finn woke up feeling like he was hit by a bus. He felt naked even though he was fully clothed. The side of the bed where Bayley normally slept was vacant. She had broken up with him the night before. He never did this but, he got shitfaced drunk. And now, he's hungover. He rolled out of bed, groaning. His head was pounding. His throat began to burn and he realized that he was trying to hold back tears.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lost my nerve  
It's un-nerving  
I know there is something I'm forgetting..

Finn just lost his mind after she left him. His nerves were shot, his brain was fried. Even after showering and changing his clothes, he didn't feel much better. He looked good on the outside. On the inside, he still felt like complete shit. He felt like he was forgetting something. He checked the time on his phone and his eyes grew wide. "Shit." He was late for work. He ran out the door like a madman, praying he didn't get chewed out by Kurt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I searched the moon  
I lost my head  
I even looked under the bed  
I punched the walls  
I hit the streets  
I'm pounding the pavement looking

Luckily, no one had noticed that he was late. He breathed a sigh of relief. That was cut short when he heard a voice form behind him. "Well well, look at you. You're never late, Balor. Get drunk last night?" He turned around and groaned. The voice belonged to none other than Dean Ambrose. Standing beside him was Seth Rollins. "What do you two want?" "Nothing. You look like shit." Seth said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm missing you  
I'm missing you  
You're not around  
And I'm a complete disaster!  
I'm missing you

Finn scoffed. "No shit, Sherlock. That'll happen when your girlfriend of almost a year dumps ya." Seth winced. "Bayley dumped you?" "Wow man, that's tough." Dean said. Finn rolled his eyes. "If you two are done prying into my personal life, I'd like to get to my locker room." They moved aside. "Ooh, touchy, touchy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you must really love her." He whipped around, fire in his eyes. "Oh gee, how could you fucking tell? Oh yeah, I'm a total fucking disaster!" "Whoa man, chill. We'll help you get her back." Seth said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Remember, was the first time  
I told you I loved you at the bus station  
Don't forget, cause it's not over  
I'm not lost cause I'm just missing you

Meanwhile, Sasha and Alexa were trying to talk Bayley into taking Finn back. "When did he tell you he loved you for the first time?" Sasha asked. "At the bus station...why?" Bayley asked. Alexa sighed. "Because, you still love him. Don't you?" "I-I don't know." "Why did you break up?" Sasha asked. "I don't know, okay?! I've been super stressed out and I can't deal with relationships right now." "Or can you not deal with him?" Alexa asked. "No, it has nothing to do with him."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I searched the moon  
I lost my head  
I even looked under the bed  
I punched the walls  
I hit the street  
I'm pounding the pavement lookin'

"Then, what does it have to do with?" Sasha said, looking at Bayley. Bayley closed her eyes and then opened them. "I'm pregnant. I didn't want him to have to put his career on hold to raise a kid." "You're pregnant? That's great." Alexa said. Sasha smiled. "Congratulations." "Thanks..." "When did you find out?" Alexa asked. "Last night." "When you broke up with-oh. He doesn't know, does he?" Sasha asked. Bayley shook her head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm missing you  
I'm missing you  
You're not around  
And I'm a complete disaster!  
I'm missing you

Alexa put a hand on Bayley's shoulder. "You have to tell him, Bayls." The brunette woman sighed. "I know." "Do you want us to go with?" Sasha asked. Bayley smiled, shaking her head. "No. I appreciate the offer but, I need to do this alone." Her friends nodded. "Okay, we understand." Alexa said. "Go do what you have to." Sasha said. They hugged her and she hugged back. "Good luck." They told her. "Thanks." She said, going to look for Finn.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Say hey!

"Finn." Finn turned, seeing Bayley. "Bayley..." Seth and Dean whistled. "Good luck, man." Seth said, patting Finn's back. Dean nodded. "You're gonna need it, dude." Dean said. The two men walked off, leaving Finn alone with his ex-girlfriend. The Irish man stared at the California native in silence. A pained expression was on his face. Did she know the pain that he was in? Did she care? Did she come to rub ice on the wound?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well she's my blood  
Well she's my soul  
I get so lost out in the cold  
Feels so far  
Like this lone star  
It gets so hard  
When I'm missing you

"What? Did ya come to rub it in? My heart's pretty much shattered at this point. I don't think it gets much worse than that." Bayley said nothing. "Well, what do ya want?" Finn asked, voice cracking. She shook her head. There were tears in her eyes. Finn felt his heart break seeing her like this, despite the pain she caused him. "Bayls? What's a matter darlin'?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm missing you  
I'm missing you  
You're not around  
And I'm a fucking disaster!  
I'm missing you

Bayley felt her cheeks light up with a blush under his gaze. "Finn...I-I'm sorry. I broke up with you because I'm pregnant and I didn't want you to put your career on hold to help me raise a child." Finn's eyes grew wide. She looked away, tears rolling down her face. "I'm going to be a father?" He asked. His Irish accent sounded more thick when his voice cracked. She nodded. A tear ran down his cheek and he hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around. "I'm going to be a father!" Bayley squeaked. When he set her down, she tilted her head. "Y-You're not mad?" "No! I'm happy, I'm so happy! Bayls, I'm not gonna make you raise our child alone. In fact...before ya broke up with me...I was going to ask ya somethin'."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finn got down on one knee. Bayley gasped, her eyes wide. He pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. "Bayley...I love you and I would be more than happy to raise this child, to start a family with you. But, I don't want to do it as your boyfriend. I want to do it as your husband. Will you marry me?" He opened his box to reveal a beautiful engagment ring. Not trusting herself with words, Bayley nodded. Finn smiled, putting the ring on her finger. He hugged her and she hugged back. He pulled back to look at at her and she smiled. "I love you." She said. "And I love you." "Finn, I need you to do something for me." "What do you need, darlin'?" "I need you to kiss me. He grinned before kissing her. She was quick to kiss back. When they broke apart, she sighed. "Are you sure you want this? What about your future?" Finn grabbed her hand, the one with the ring, and kissed it. Then, he put his other hand on her stomach. "You are my future, our baby is my future. And that's all I could ever need. Okay?" "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you thought in the comments. And as always, I'll see you again on Monday. Hopefully, I'll be feeling somewhat better. Have a great weekend everybody. Bye-Bye! <3


End file.
